Tis the Season
by theproudandtheprejudice
Summary: Scarf:"Oi, Evans. I need my scarf back." Lily turned around quickly, her plait swinging around to land on her shoulder with a bounce. (13/15 One-shots. Cover art by viria13 on diviantart)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I'm three days late starting, but I figure I'd do generally what I did in October but with a Christmas-y/Winter theme. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

James and Lily, as head boy and girl, get assigned to decorate the common room for Christmas

* * *

She couldn't help but stare at him from across the common room, watching how his shirt rode up when he pinned the garland to the wall and how the faerie lights laced around the room gave his hair an almost bluish tint.

"Alright, I think I've finished."

Lily sighed slightly when the shirt fell back over his surprisingly tanned chest- why on earth he would be shirtless when he was outside in the middle of December, she had no idea- and she felt the room become quite warm when he looked down and grinned at her.

And was that a wink?

Yes, the room was _very _hot. Incredibly so.

"Bully for you. Lend me a hand with the tree, hot shot?" Lily asked James, the top of the tree on her shoulder as she attempted to push it upright.

"Not with that attitude," James teased as he stepped down a ladder, each rung folding over the next as soon as he was off. He cornered himself between the tree and where two walls met, pulling on the branches until tiny green pines scratched his face and tapped against his glasses.

"Thanks," She said, leaning around the tree to smile at him. Strands of dark red hair fell into her face, over her eyes and grin.

"You're going to get your hair caught the in Christmas tree and you'll end up pulling it over again, Evans," He said, reaching out and pushing the waves back into place.

"We wouldn't want that," She said, turning around to conceal a blush. "Not after all your hard work."

"That's what I'm saying. I almost worked up a sweat for that."

"Ew. Save it for the Quidditch pitch." She brought out her hand, summoning a box of ornaments and beginning to levitate each one onto different branches.

"You'd love to see me work up a sweat," He said as he joined her, smirking as he pulled his wand from his back pocket.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Keep your pants on, James, because the only time I want to see you sweat is when you're working to beat Slytherin on the field."

"And a little more afterwards?"

"Didn't I just tell you to keep your pants on?"

He laughed, pushing Lily's arm jokingly. She felt her lips pull up into a small smile, her arm relaxing from his touch instead of staying in the tense posture she held each time she held her wand.

"I'm just saying, Lily," He said after a few minutes of nothing but the round of rustling branches and red or gold ornaments clinking against each other. "I'm hard to get gifts for. You might have to get creative."

"I'm not- You're an idiot."

"I'm only kidding."

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms and looking up at him as he moved the tree topper, a lion that was probably less Gryffindor oriented or spirited than whoever originally bought it had meant it to be, to the top of the tree. He glanced around the room, nodding.

"I think we did a great job, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, standing on her toes and kissing James' cheek quickly. "We did. Happy Christmas."

* * *

**Last minute decision, last minute title, not the last time I'll use rushed time as an excuse. Excuse how violently the title makes you want to vomit as you cry due to the amount of cliche- but, you know, 'tis the season.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I would say I put off studying for this, but if I'm honest, I would have put that off anyway. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Lily and James run into each other when on winter break.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here, Evans." James Potter said as he slipped into an already occupied booth, shedding his cloak and rubbing his cold red hands together to warm them.

"I could say the same for you," Lily mumbled, looking through the glass the held in her hand. "It's Christmas Eve, why aren't you with your parents?"

"I got in a row with them, if you must know. Mum ended up crying and I felt so bad that I couldn't stay in the house anymore. Why are _you _here?"

"I didn't know you could get a guilty conscious, Potter," She said, dodging his question. She set her glass back down, the dark liquid inside sloshing towards the sides.

"I only can in this form, not as my alter ego." James said with a smirk.

Lily raised an eyebrow, perfectly aware that he was baiting her. "I'm not going to ask what your alter ego is. This 'form' is enough for me already."

James smirked, watching as Lily ran her fingers through the ponytail that sat over her shoulder. There were dark bags under her eyes that faded into purple before disappearing into her lightly freckled skin and her lips were chapped and had spots of dark red from where she'd bitten them until they bled.

If he was honest, he couldn't say he'd never wanted to kiss her more. He could remember plenty of times it took all his strength to keep from grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to his chest and snogging her until neither of them could see straight.

If he was honest, he thought she was still beautiful, even with tired eyes and a stuffy nose, but he didn't want to kiss her. He wanted to make her laugh.

"Satan," He said quietly, staring at the table.

"Hmm?"

"My alter ego. It's Satan."

Lily laughed, burying her hands in her hands, and James swallowed hard despite the smile on his face. "I only called you that once and I apologized!"

"Not directly! You said you were having a bad day and didn't mean it." James grinned, looking at her over the frame of his glasses as they slipped down his nose.

Lily took his hands in hers, pulling them close to her mouth so his fingers brushed over her skin.

"James Potter, I am so, _so_ sorry for calling you Satan. I truly didn't mean it and I feel terrible."

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," He sniffed, pulling his hands back and shifting his gaze so he looked out the window. She followed it, watching people on the dark street outside the Leaky Cauldron that walked in the dim light made by lights inside stores and the festive lanterns that adorned the street.

"I did mean it then, but I absolutely regret it. To be fair, you weren't one of my best friends then."

She smiled but her eyes had lost the little light they had found since James had walked in.

"You never told me why you were here." He realized, moving his hand across the table to play with her fingers. Lily was silent and she stared at their entwined fingers, biting and pulling at her lip.

"The day after we got back from school for break, my- my dad died. I needed to get away for a bit."

He tightened his hold on her, tracing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

James moved to the other side, slipping next to her and wrapping his arm around her should. He kissed her temple, swaying back and forth slightly.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make her laugh. But that could wait.

* * *

**Doing this without set prompts is a lot harder than I expected, so please send me anything you want to read and, if you have the time and the patience, please review. Reviewing is giving, and it ****_is_**** the holidays.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I would say I put off studying for this, but if I'm honest, I would have put that off anyway. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Prompt: Mistletoe, suggested by Maetryx.25

* * *

It hung from the rafters, the waxy leaves reaching out to capture students underneath it. Gold tendrils spun around the plant, keeping those who walked by close enough to get caught in its hold until another was caught and they kissed.

Lily Evans stood watching it from afar, her eyes narrowed and her fingers tapping on her chin. They froze, mid-thought, as a first year Hufflepuff got a little too close.

"Oi! I haven't figured out how to charm that bugger to stop catching younger students, you'll have to go around it."

The girl turned around, blinking at Lily with large brown eyes.

"Maybe I _want_ to get caught," She said defiantly, crossing her thin arms over her yellow and black tie. "I'm already eleven."

"Well, I'm seventeen and I'm Head Girl."

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

Lily quirked an eyebrow and mimicked her posture, putting all her weight on her foot. They remained like this, watching each other uneasily. Another student came between them at one point, and Lily barked at them to dodge the mistletoe.

"I was planning on it," They called back over their shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes, but by the time she had returned her glare to the little girl, her wrists were caught by the gold ropes and she grinned triumphantly.

"I should give you a detention."

"For being in the Christmas spirit? I'd like to see how that goes over."

"You know, you don't seem very Hufflepuff-y to me."

"I am super Hufflepuff-y. I'm determined, and that's part of it."

"Touché." Lily said with a small nod of her head as she pulled out her wand, spinning it between her fingers as she tried to think of spells. Her lips were pressed together into a firm line, her eyes trained on the mistletoe, although they darted back to the girl underneath every few seconds.

"Gotten yourself into trouble, Olivia?"

"As always, Black."

Lily turned around to find Sirius and James standing together, grinning. She sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder when she returned to the problem at hand.

"Can one of you help me? This little prat deliberately ignored me and stepped under the mistletoe."

"I've got it," James volunteered, patting Lily's back as he joined the girl, Olivia, in the beams of gold.

"You'll do," She smirked, standing on her toes.

"I'm only kissing your cheek, Liv. I'm too old for you."

He bent down, pressing his lips to her skin and moving away as soon as they were released. Olivia grinned and ran away into the great hall while James shook his head.

"There's no need to be harsh, Lily." He teased, grabbing her hand and pulling her beside him so they were both enchanted to stand still.

"Aren't you too old for me?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**This wasn't my best, I know, and I was rushed on time (oh wow, surprise). Suggestions are still totally welcome, and I promise the fic will be better in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Ugh. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

prompt: gingerbread

* * *

When he walked down the stairs they were staring at the oven, Harry on the floor with his blanket underneath and Lily bent over.

"You two having fun?" James asked, running his hands through his hair to get the water out of it.

Lily looked up and grinned at him, patting her son's head and pushing his bangs onto his forehead. "I think Harry is. He just keeps babbling and he almost drooled on the cookies because he mouth was open like it is after you make him laugh."

"That's disgusting," James said, kissing her before squatting in front of Harry. "Isn't it, mate? That's so gross."

Harry giggled, reaching his arms up and wiggling his fingers. James picked him up, bouncing him on his hip.

"Very gross," Lily agreed her voice at a mumble. She turned the oven light on, opening the door so that the smell of vanilla and cinnamon wafted up. "I had to throw one away because he picked his nose and then wiped in on the dough."

"That's my boy," He laughed, ruffling the baby's hair. "I taught you well, getting your mummy all upset."

Lily turned around, pointing at James. He chuckled, a smirk that Lily rarely saw anymore pulling on his lips. It broke her heart and warmed it all at once, how he rarely smiled anymore because of the war but he always looked so happy with Harry around.

"Don't you go teaching my son to go against me. We both know I'm the more mature one and he'll need to listen to me."

"That doesn't mean he _will_ listen to you. He's going to come for me for advice."

"Things like girl advice, do you think? Are you going to tell him to torture a girl for years?"

"That works, mind you."

Lily kissed his cheek, stealing Harry from his arms. He scoffed at her, crossing his forearms over each other.

"If I'm completely honest, I would never have dated you if you hadn't matured so much."

"It was all for you, love."

Lily rolled her eyes, taking a towel off her shoulder and wiping Harry's running nose. He struggled against it, shaking his head quickly and trying to squirm out of Lily's arms.

A timer beeped and Lily nodded towards the oven. "Get that, will you?"

James did as she asked, taking his wand and levitating the cookies to sit on the kitchen counter. He reached down to grab one but Lily coughed.

"Don't you dare. They're still too hot and I know if you eat one know, you'll eat them all."

James laughed, taking two, biting into one and handing the other to Harry. He squealed, stuffing it's head in his mouth and sucking on the cookie.

"Disgusting," Lily beamed.

* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I'm tired and my head hurts and I don't feel well. I'm using yesterday as my one day off because I literally had no time to write. Review if you feel like it, I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This one is super lame. I'm just saying. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Most of the school was outside, some still in their school robes and others in their night clothes and wrapped in blankets. They were making small chatter in the dark and huddling in groups to keep warm, watching and waiting.

Lily stood next to James, awkwardly quiet as their mutual friends talked and as they shuffled their feet in the frozen dirt and dying grass.

"It's freezing out here," James mumbled, mostly to himself. Lily glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"That's because it's mid-December."

He nodded, his hands deep in his cloak pockets. Lily drew her coat closer around her, staring up at the large tree in the middle of the grounds outside of the Hufflepuff commons room.

"That's probably it."

"Yeah."

They fell silent again and James began rocking back and forth on his heels while Lily pulled pieces of fuzz off of her clothes.

There was a collective gasp as the lights turned on and the tree lit up, the bright lights reflecting off of the lake.

"Oh, Merlin. I think I may go blind," Lily said, blocking the light with her hand. James laughed.

"As someone halfway there, it's not as great as it seems."

"Is your poor eye sight genetic, do you think?"

He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of question is that?"

"I was just curious."

"I got it from my dad, I think."

Lily nodded, swaying back and forth in the dim light. She was smiling up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be friends, Evans?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She teased, poking his arm.

"One that I want answered."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, Potter. I'd love to be friends."

* * *

** MerlissaBlack wanted to know how Lily and James became friends, so there's that. I won't be offended if no one reviews on this one, but thanks to everyone who has so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is short, but I need to work on my Jily Secret Santa. I didn't think doing both things at once would interfere with the other. I just didn't think, actually. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Oh, Agrippa, that's cold. Stop- stop it, James!" Lily laughed, squirming to get out of her boyfriend's arms. He held her against his chest, her feet off the ground, grinning with his mouth next to her ear.

"You know what to say."

Lily groaned, her head falling against his shoulder. "I don't want to. It's embarrassing."

"I'll stuff more snow down your jumper," He threatened, pressing his colds hands against her neck. She squealed, kicking him until he drew his hand away.

"James Potter is the man of my dreams and I owe everything to him." She mumbled against his skin, blushing.

"And?"

"And he's gorgeous with fantastic hair."

"That's better," James smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead and setting her back down. Lily straightened her jumper and pulled the knots out of her hair, smiling at him.

"You're an arsehole," She said, huffing. He winked.

"Again, Evans? We just got you straightened out." He said, reaching out to grab her.

"No way," She bent down, getting a fistful of snow and shoving it up his shirt.

"Oh, dear god. Merlin's soggy left bullock that is cold."

"Isn't it?"

"You are terribly cruel, love."

"You're a hypocrite."

James scoffed, his glasses fogging slightly. "You're killing me, Lily."

'That's the point, James."

Lily grinned, dodging a snowball James threw at her just to be hit with another. James grinned victoriously until his head was hit and it bobbed forward, the hair on his neck covered with clumps of snow.

"Don't throw things at my best friend, Specs." Marlene McKinnon yelled, and Lily laughed. James glared over his shoulder at Marlene, then picked Lily up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Don't shoot, I have a hostage," He yelled, running to hide behind a wall as snowballs began to fall after them.

* * *

**Here's something I'm not proud of. Thanks to bloodredfirefly ( I really like your name?) and Ladymadonna1899 for reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I have a Secret Santa fic to write and an enormous test on Thursday that I need to study for, but to hell with them both. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sirius was bent over, his shoulders heaving. Lily thought he might be crying.

She had no idea what had gotten into her head whatsoever- Sirius Black didn't cry. He stood proud and strong with his robes billowing and his arms crossed until things got too bad, and even then he refused to show much emotion. Then, of course, he would punch.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, timid as she approached him. "I thought that maybe-"

Sirius held up a finger and Lily shifted her weight so her hip jutted to the left and the wind brushed against her thick tights that kept her legs from remaining bare underneath the charcoal dress that matched the sky.

"Listen, Black, I know you don't like me as much as James wants but for God's sake, tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at her, shaking. Laughter rang through his voice. "Did you think I was crying, Evans? Merlin, I didn't you were that soft."

"I'm not soft!" Lily stamped her foot and curled her hands into fists because, damn it, even if she looked like a first year in an argument, Lily Evans was _not_ soft.

He was laughing again, standing up straight and pushing his hair out of his face with one hand. His eyes almost seemed glassy and their ashy colour added to the illusion.

"If that's what you insist upon," He cleared his throat and smirked, glancing down. Lily flinched when something wet bumped against her balled up hand.

She saw what Sirius had been laughing at.

A stag, its large black eyes empty of anything but what one could only assume was anger, bumped its head against her again. Bells around its neck jingled and ornaments hung from its antlers, reflecting Lily's image back towards herself when she looked down.

"Oh, that's…"

"Amazing? Brilliant? It was all Peter's idea, though I'm the one who made sure he was stuck like this for a while. I told him Remus had an emergency and if he changes back now, somebody'll see."

"You're a horrible human being."

"You're a terrible girlfriend."

The deer bleated, shaking its head so the bells rattled incessantly.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Sirius grinned. "She's not too bad."

It looked at Lily.

"You expect me to-? No way, I can't let him win."

"Just do what he wants, Lily. The poor bloke's stuck looking like a reindeer for the better part of another hour."

"I'm sorry, then. Happy, James?"

The stag's head lowered and Lily laughed loudly, clamping her hand over her mouth as Sirius snorted.

* * *

**I'd like to thank jily4ever for the lovely compliment of the previous chapter. If more of you review, I'll try to put off angst longer. (But we all know I can't go too long without writing angst. All the fluff is suffocating me.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: If the lack of actual James/Lily interaction isn't killing us all, I don't know what is. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was partially because she was seated so close to James and partially because they were so close to the fire, but Lily was almost sweating.

"How is it hot in here when it's freezing outside?" She asked, pulling her knees towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"You're wearing about a hundred shirts on, for one thing," Peter said as he set down a card. Remus shook his head, smiling behind his hand of cards.

"Maybe you should shed a few layers," James smirked, bumping his arms into Lily's. She scoffed.

"Maybe I should punch you."

"You're losing your touch, Evans," He chided, exhaling heavily. He slid a card across the table in front of the large group, an eyebrow lowered.

"I am not," She argued, putting her card down in turn and then struggling to pull off her sweater. The shirt underneath rode up slightly and the bare skin of her side brushed against James' elbow.

It was possible, apparently, for Lily to get hotter than she had been only moments before.

Her arm was pressed against his and if she turned to face him, her ski slope nose would brush against his shoulder.

"Maybe," Sirius began as he shuffled through his deck and glanced up at Lily mischievously, "our lovely Lily fancies James."

Lily froze and could feel the room grow tense because everyone but James knew and, _fuck_, Sirius swore he wasn't going to say a word.

Then James laughed. It was short and it relieved and killed Lily all at once. She let out a small breathe and- when had she stopped breathing? She saw Remus kick Sirius from out of the corner of her eye and watched as he shot a disapproving look that made Lily remind herself that she wanted to stay friends with Remus.

"I think we're past making jokes like that, Padfoot," James said, the smile on his face stiff.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. The words weighed down her tongue and slipped out in a voice barely above a whisper. "We're past that."

There was an uncomfortable silence and Peter let out a low whistle while waiting for his turn to play.

"Evans. Sidebar."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Lily protested, looking up to where Sirius was standing over her.

"You're cheating."

"I am not!"

"Just- just come on, you prude." He grabbed her elbow, pulling her away from the game and staring at her.

"What the hell, Black?"

"You're better than this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." That was a lie, and they both knew it.

"You need to grow a pair and tell James because everyone and their house elves know that you two fancy each other except for _you two_. I know that paranoid little mind of yours –and yes, I mean little- keeps convincing itself that he doesn't interest but we both know that's a lie, don't we?"

Lily gaped at him, speechless. Her face was red and she wanted nothing more than to sock him in the nose. To avoid the conflict she spun around, making her way back to her seat.

"He deserves better than this. You're killing him."

"I know," She whispered, her straight posture slumping slightly in defeat.

"You're better than this."

"I'm really not," Lily said, turning to look at Sirius and catching sight of the night outside the window, the trees blowing in the frigid wind. "But he does deserve better."

* * *

**Dear god, I can't seem to find an angsty bone in my body. It's horrifying for me, but lucky for you, this is as close as we're getting to angst right now. (It's coming. You won't see it coming, but it'll slam you in the face like a ton of bricks.) Please review because, although I love each of you equally, reviews make me love you a little more than everyone else who reads this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: fRICK ON A STICK I HAD THREE TESTS TOMORROW AND I DIDN'T FINISH UNTIL AFTER I NEED TO GO TO BED ON TEST NIGHTS. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The snow was thick and it seemed to fall down in sheet, coating the ground so it gave on a silver sheen. The clouds hung low in the dark grey sky, creating a cold and dense fog that Quidditch players seemed to fly up into and disappear completely from the sight of watching eyes.

_Oh, Agrippa, please don't fall off your broom. Please don't fall off, please don't fall off, please don't fall off._

Lily was breathless each time James was lost, his broom high in the air and the wind pushing him backwards. She could imagine him falling, landing on the ground with broken bones and broken glasses.

_Holy shite, I can barely see a thing._

James held his breathe as he gained altitude, the snow sticking to his goggles and lacing ice through his hair, wet from sweat. It was amazing, seeing nothing but white and a slate grey, though disconcerting that he couldn't see the people below.

"Potter, get below the cloud cover. The Slytherins are trying to trick us into blinding ourselves," He heard someone yell, but he couldn't see them.

"On it!" He called, diving down to where he could see flashes of green and silver midst the fog.

"Potter's back in sight and he's right on the tail of our least favorite meathead, Avery."

There was a curse yelled at the announcer from the field and James snorted, shaking his hair so that his hair fell into his eyes.

"Get your arse in gear, Potter!"

James looked up to find a grinning Lily, her thumbs held up to encourage him. He pulled the broom to the side, riding it up to Lily in the stands.

"I think the cold has gotten to Potter's head, you lot. He's gone mad and he's flying out of the pitch."

James flew up to Lily, his face split open in a smile as he leaned down at kissed her quickly.

"What are you doing?" She scoffed, placing her hands on his flushed cheeks to warm them. "We've got to win this. If we don't win this, I'll break up with you."

"No you won't."

"No, I won't. But we'd better win."

* * *

**Oh, Lord, I need to go to bed. Kill me now. I hate everything. Please review to make me feel better? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Dear God, I can't remember the last time I hated something this much after writing it. You can definitely skip it. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

They had violet bags under their eyes and drooping eyelids, mouths that turned down at the corners and pale, sickly skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

He wasn't ever hungry anymore. He was thinning, becoming gawky and lanky in places he hadn't been before. She felt like she was eating them out of house and home.

"Come sit with me," James said quietly, reaching his arms out to pull Lily into his lap. She grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around both of them to keep the cold out.

"You alright?" She asked, setting her head on her on his shoulder. She could feel his chest rise and fall as the breathed and his chin brushing against her forehead as he nodded.

"Fine."

James' voice was low and it was gruff, something Lily couldn't get used to. Every time he opened his mouth she expected his words to have the lilt of a laugh in them, but instead they were dry and harsh.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm sorry," She sighed, moving her head so it leant back against the couch. He sighed, moving her head back to where it had been moments before.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Everything has been coming out like _that_ lately."

He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear and letting his fingers fall down so that they brushed against her cheek.

"I'm just- I don't know why."

"You do too know why, and I know why, and Sirius and Remus and Peter and _everyone_ knows why."

He kissed her temple. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's only obvious because everyone else in the war is going through the same thing, just in different ways."

He gave a prolonged sighed, letting his head loll backwards. Turning herself around, Lily straddled him between her knees and smiled slightly.

"It's okay. When this is all over and done, you'll be back to normal," She said, pushing her hands through his hair. It fell into his eyes, messy from not being cut in months.

"And you'll be back to normal, I hope."

"Of course."

He kissed her quickly, his mouth turning up into as close of a smile as he could muster. That was as close to normal as they were going to get for a long, long time.

* * *

**Instead of reviews, let's give ****_constructive criticism _****and ****_prompt ideas_****. Mostly prompt ideas, please, because I have ten more of these to do and I'm dying a little for lack of ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about not updating yesterday. I really am. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

He was leaning towards her so their foreheads would touch if either of them moved any closer and she could feel his hair brushing against her skin every so often.

"Okay, so what do you expect you'll be doing ten years from now?" Lily asked, glancing up at him as she brought her hot cocoa to her lips. He could see the sides of her mouth quirk up as she smirked behind the mug.

"Well we're going to be married, of course." James grinned, looking at Lily somewhat sheepishly, his eyes a flash of hazel before they fell back on his hands, red from the cold.

"Oh?" She elevated a brow.

"Oh," He mimicked with a nod, taking a sip of his drink. "We'll be having our first child."

She nodded. "Fair enough. It'll be a girl, obviously."

He set her elbow on the table and held his head in his hand, sighing heavily. "When are you ever going to learn, Evans? We're going to have a boy. Say it with me, _boy. B-O-Y._"

"Boy, b-o-y _boy_." Lily said slowly, rolling her eyes in a flash of green. "Or girl."

James scoffed. "Lily! You traitor!"

She shrugged, reaching across and covering James' hand on the table with her own. "Love, I hope you know that you can't change the sex of our future child just by chanting the same word over and over."

"That doesn't mean I can't try."

Lily laughed and James shook his head, smiling down at the table. He could feel the cold air push around his arm, contrasting greatly with the warmth of Lily's hand on his. He turned his hand over, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"So. Ten years from now, what are you going to be doing?" He asked her, pulling her hand up and kissing her knuckles.

"I don't want to seem like a bitch and go and say that I'm not going to get married to you and bare your children, although I wouldn't go ahead and say it to begin with-"

"I was being brave."

"Yeah, okay," She laughed. "That's what it was."

"Oh, shut it."

"If I shut it, I can't tell you where I'm going to be in ten years!"

"Do one or the other, see if I care which."

"I think you care a hell of a lot, Potter."

"You've got me, I do. Spill."

She leaned forward, her nose pushing against his. "I'm going to marry a jackass who tells girls they're getting married on the fifth date and we're going to have three children, but no more." She pulled her hand from his, pointing at him menacingly. "No. More."

James grinned. "We'll see."

* * *

**OH WOW the reviews were so great, thanks for taking the time to tell me what y'all thought. I really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: This is hella bad, as I tried a new style. Bear with me here. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

James sighs when he sees her standing in the cold without a coat, Harry squirming restlessly on her waist. Her face is pale and her eyes are tired, but she's giving a broad smile to the thin-to-the-point-of-unhealthy man in the oversize red suit in front of her. He smiles back, taking off his hat and rubbing the massive bald spot on his head.

"It goes to orphans in need of food and clothes, and the extra money goes towards buying them presents for Christmas."

Lily nods, bouncing Harry gently to calm him. He grips the sleeves of Lily's shirt, pulling on the fabric and babbling.

"Hush, Harry. Daddy'll be back soon and then we can go home and warm you up, yeah?" She says quietly, setting her free hand on her son's flushed face. A small protest escapes his mouth.

"If something happened to you and your husband, Miss, wouldn't you want your son to have somewhere to stay and something to eat?" The man in the suit asks with a kindness in his eyes that almost looks fake. His red, sallow cheeks and sunken eyes make him look sick and James doesn't trust him.

"Of course I would- one second, sorry," She says as she adjusts Harry and digs through a bag, searching for change floating around in the bottom. "Here."

He takes the money almost greedily, his hand covering Lily's for a moment too long. James steps to her side, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Who's this, Lil?" He asks, slinging an arm over her shoulders and ruffling Harry's hair. He looks the man up and down, glaring at the fake beard that hung down in a large gap next to his ear.

"He's collecting money for orphans-"

"What orphanage?"

"Not any on in particular, sir." He's wringing his hands around each other, twisting his hat and untwisting it and twisting it again under James' stare. Lily can feel James puff out his chest and straighten his back.

"What are you doing?" She whispers, glancing up at him only for a second. Her eyes are narrow and the green glints with something that James finds dangerous.

(Is_ dangerous_ the right word?)

"I'm displaying how my masculinity is greater than his." He smirks down at Lily with mirth in the raised corner of his mouth.

"Are you an ape?" She asks, hitting his stomach with the back of her hand. Her ring pushes through his shirt and fucking shit, that hurts.

(Dangerous was probably the right word. Lily's scary.)

"Well, I figured if you liked when I act like that at home-"

She cuts him off with a kick to the back of his leg and a not-so-subtle cough, moving a struggling Harry into James' arms. It's almost offensive, how little she lets him talk when they're making first impressions.

"I'm sorry about him," She jerks her head back to motion at James. "He's practically five years old."

"It's true," James nodded, grinning.

"I'd say I'm only with him because he knocked me up, but we were already married by then."

"She won't admit it, but she loves me."

Lily shrugs, handing more money to the quiet man in the suit. "For your trouble. Happy Christmas."

"Thank you, ma'am. And may I say, you gorgeous for a woman who's had a baby."

She's not sure whether to be offended of delighted. James knows exactly what to be- protective.

"Alright, that's it. We're going. Good night." He says, pulling Lily behind him as they make their way towards their apparation spot. They walk silently, the sound of a bell the man was ringing the only thing in the cold night.

* * *

**A guest requested Protective!James so there you go. Also, sorry about the cheesy ending but I was rushing and god almighty, I need to work on my secret santa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Ew. Ewewew. I don't like this one. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Oi, Evans. I need my scarf back."

Lily turned around quickly, her plait swinging around to land on her shoulder with a bounce. She plastered a grin to her face as she hid her hands behind her back, a streak of red and gold disappearing.

"What scarf?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a way that screamed anything but innocence to James. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You're _honestly_ unbelievable," James laughed, shaking his head. He stepped towards her and her eyes widened as she took a step back.

"So I've been told."

He watched her carefully. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." She stayed generally quiet, her words short and choppy where they usually flowed like poetry.

"It's really important that you tell me."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, waving a hand in the air as if to swat his words away. "It's inconsequential, really."

"I know it's my scarf."

"What scarf?"

"I feel like we've been through this already."

They had been through it already. They were talking in circles, which seemed to be happening often. It was because he was too busy staring her to listen and she prated on for so long that even she didn't know what she was talking about after a while. It was because they made each other nervous, in the butterflies-in-your-stomach sort of way.

Lily shrugged, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She showed a bit of the scarf in the process, sighing when it came into view.

"Scarf, Evans," He said, holding out his hand. She hit it, her fingers brushing against his and warming suddenly when she pulled it back.

"Not going to happen, Potter," She tied the scarf around her neck, smirking at him.

"It's going to happen."

"I don't think so."

He squatted slightly in front of her, glaring with furrowed eyebrows. He gripped the fringed end of the scarf, pulling Lily so close to him that she could smell the leather of Quidditch and he felt little pieces of frizz from her hair against his forehead.

"Are you warm?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"It's the scarf."

"I'll just take it, then. We don't want you getting too hot."

He pulled it away from her, putting it directly on his shoulders with a wink.

* * *

**I finally came up with an idea on my own! I guess the concept was alright, Lily wearing James' scarf, but this didn't go where I wanted it to and Lord knows I don't like when that happens. Please review and leave prompts!**


	14. Chapter 14 (P1)

**A/N: Part One of the final chapter. It's so terrible. As per usual: No beta's, less than 24 hours to write it, but this time I don't have a list to go on for prompts. We'll see how that works.**

**Thanks for reading!**

There was a knock at the door.

"Girls?" Mrs. Evans called from the kitchen, tapping her spoon against the rim of the metal bowl she was using. "Someone's at the door."

Lily ran down the stairs, her footsteps heavy. She almost slipped once, losing her balance and gripping the railing on the side of the steps.

"I've got it. I'll get it, I've got the door."

"Christ, Lily, it's not like the Messiah is at the door."

"Wow, Petunia, I didn't realize you'd stopped actively worshipping Satan and found a higher power." She said, turning to face her older sister and cocking her head. She took large steps backwards, her hand falling on the gold coloured doorknob.

"Lily Christine," Their mother gasped, slamming the end of the wooden spoon on the marble countertop. "Be nice to your sister, for heaven's sake."

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the door open, a grin plastered to her face despite her mother's chiding.

"Miss me?"

Lily laughed, throwing her arms around James, who stood in the doorway. He was almost tall enough for his hair to hit the top of the doorframe, granted it was incredibly low. Lily could jump up and her forehead would touch the frame.

"I missed you so much," She breathed, her face pressing into the crook of her neck.

Lily's mother cleared her voice from behind them, drying her hands with a small purple towel. Petunia stood a good distance behind, her arms crossed and her foot tapping as she smirked.

"Oh, uh- Mum, this is James. James, this is my mum. The she-demon over there is Petunia."

Mrs. Evans glared at her youngest daughter through the dyed blonde strands of hair, then reaching her hand out with a smile to shake James'.

"It's lovely to meet you, James. We've heard so much about you."

James blushed lightly, running his hand through his hair. "I've heard a lot about you, too, Mrs Evans."

"Please, call me Liza. Do come in, James."

He stepped into the house, rubbing his hands together to warm them. It was warm and the light inside seemed golden, falling on old and tattered furniture to give it a comfortable glow. Pictures lined the wall, from black and white photos of generations past to recent pictures of Lily in front of the Hogwarts Express or Petunia posing stiffly with Vernon.

"And you're Petunia," James said slowly, stretching out his arm to shake her hand. She glanced down at it, scoffing.

"Play nice, Tuney," Liza said, closing the door and rolling her eyes.

* * *

**i am a hella good procrastinator **


End file.
